1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a carrying device and, more particularly, to a carrying device for a car.
2. Description of the Related Art
A first conventional carrying device 1 in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 10 is mounted on a car for carrying a bicycle. However, the first conventional carrying device 1 is only used for carrying a bicycle, thereby limiting the versatility of the first conventional carrying device 1.
A second conventional carrying device 2 in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 11 is mounted on a car for carrying an elongate object, such as a surf board, a boat, a ladder and the like. However, the second conventional carrying device 2 is only used for carrying an elongate object, thereby limiting the versatility of the second conventional carrying device 2.